We'll Meet Again
by Mrs Weasley's Protegee
Summary: OK...i stink at summaries. The rating's for safety right now, but will more than likely come into play..*cough* many times if you catch my drift hahaha. Umm set at the very end of the first season of Blood Ties. I stink at summarie.


We'll Meet Again

_Okay, first Blood Ties fanfiction. Doesn't look like this one's going to be a oneshot, does it? Hahaha. It's set, like the title says, before the end of the "We'll Meet Again" episode. I don't exactly know where I'm going with this, and I may tweak a few things from the episodes following, then continue after. Or not finish at all if I don't like it. Haha. You should all persuade me with your amazing comments (comment slut lol). At any rate, it might mix and match a few things from the books, some from the episode, etc. So enjoy, all, and please comment!!_

"Oh, I don't know. Something along the lines of 'this is not a romance novel, Henry.'"

He crossed his arms and his gaze darkened. "' There are no happy endings.'"

Vicki Nelson had returned to his apartment for the fifth time that today, this particular time, unable to use John the Reincarnate as an excuse. Even thinking abou John- another old soul, one he could talk to and know he would be fully understood- made him want to smile. But the woman who had been the source of all his problems for months now had returned with her usual over-involved issues with the case; and on top of it all, he'd been about to take off for a midnight snack.

Safe to say, he was pretty irked.

"Seriously, Henry, what's your problem?" she demanded, a little loudly, crossing her arms as well. A few strands of hair fell over her glasses.

He grinned that awfully sarcastic grin he got when he was getting ready to "old school" scold her. "_My_ problem? It's _you_ who has a problem with everything I value- you can't resist a chance to take a whack at ruining what little I still have faith in, even after five centuries- and at 3 AM, no less."

Tightening her jaw at his amused jab, she asked through clenched teeth, "Just what are you implying?"

"Implying?" He walked over to spread himself out on his sofa, and even reclined with his arms draping off the back, and in jeans, Vicki couldn't deny he looked both impossibly attractive and regal. _What a perk_, she thought, more than a little annoyed by both traits- which she noticed incessantly.

"I'm not implying anything. This, however," he made a sweeping gesture towards her, "Does make one wonder, though."

He smirked when she raised her eyebrows in a challenge. "Oh?" she urged.

"Well yes. Come, Vicki, look around. A woman comes to a man's apartment- vampire or otherwise- in the middle of the night…to convince him that true love doesn't exist?"

"I- I never said that. It just…" She scrambled for a defense. "The whole…knight in shining armor, soulmates, Romeo and Juliet thing's never been my bag. I've seen a thousand loves- and they always end in property damage, abuse, restraining orders, and death," she finished, recalling Mike's words with a strange twinge in her stomach.

Grinning, he stood up again. "A touch jaded, are we, Vicki?"

"I'm just saying, if that's what the odds are, I'd rather stay out of the game."

In less than a second, their faces were centimeters apart, his hands were on her hips, locking her firmly in place, and his intoxicating grin vanished. But she still couldn't look away. Or breathe, for that matter.

"You can lie to me all you want," he said slowly, enunciating every syllable, giving his voice an edge. "But it is never a good course of action to lie to yourself."

He inclined his head, as if to rest it against hers, but, thankfully, he stopped just before contact. She tried to take a deep breath, but it caught in her throat.

"Just because you go home alone every night doesn't mean you don't want more."

"And…I suppose you're going to tell me…what it does mean," she managed somehow to mutter.

His lips spread to reveal a perfect set of carnal teeth. "I have my theories."

He tilted his head to the side, and for one heart stopping moment she thought he was going to kiss her, but suddenly her lungs filled with air, and the pressure was gone from… well at least the _outside _of her hips. She located Henry shrugging into his leather coat at the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked, pleased that her voice didn't tremble.

"I'm hungry," he answered simply and opened the door. "Unless of course, you're willing to donate…"

"I'm good."

He laughed and turned to go. "And Vicki, don't think I overlooked the way your _heart_," he put an emphasis on the word that reminded her of a chemistry teacher pointing out some strange result from an experiment, "Reacts to me. Really, I think it's quite…flattering," he settled. "I trust you can show yourself out. Lock up for me, please."

He turned his head slightly. "Unless you'll be here when I get back."

"I'll lock up," Vicki said firmly.

His chuckle was the last thing she heard before the door shut.


End file.
